Past, Present, and Future
by chiimao13
Summary: Sasuke yang gagal meraih cita-citanya memutuskan kembali ke kotanya dan ingin menemui Naruto, kekasih yang dulu ditinggalkannya. Tapi ternyata ia malah bertemu dengan anak mirip Naruto yang mengaku kalau ia anak Naruto? Dengan siapa Naruto menikah? Lalu bagaimana Sasuke bisa minta maaf lagi dan mengaku kalau ia masih cinta pada Naruto? SASUNARU.YAOI.Oneshot


Kota ini tidak begitu berubah sejak 6 tahun lalu. Mungkin hanya hiasan-hiasan di pinggir jalan saja yang sekarang lebih banyak dihiasi pohon dan tanaman lainnya, membuat pejalan kaki dapat merasa sejuk walau menghadapi musim panas. Beberapa toko yang ada di pinggir jalan pun kelihatannya sudah berpindah tangan, berganti menjadi toko yang lain. Tapi secara tata kota dan keadaan jalan, kelihatannya tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Setidaknya, Sasuke masih bisa mengenali kota yang telah ditinggalkannya selama bertahun-tahun itu.

Pohon-pohon yang sampai beberapa waktu lalu masih menampakkan warna merah kekuningan itu telah kehilangan warnanya. Warna cokelat yang berbeda dengan warna cokelat tanah itu terlihat berhamparan di bawah pohon-pohon yang berderet di taman yang baru saja dimasuki Sasuke ini. Lihat, di sekitar kaki Sasuke dan di sepanjang jalan setapak ini, momiji yang sudah kering itu menyebar. Terakhir kali ia berada di taman ini, pohon-pohon sedang memekarkan sakura dengan indahnya. Masih lekat di benak Sasuke bagaimana ia merasa kesal dengan warna pink yang berjatuhan ke atas kepalanya itu. Rambut yang sudah ia tata dengan rapi mendadak saja harus ternoda dengan warna pink yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia sukai. Memang, _hanami* _itu acara yang tidak begitu menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Untuk apa harus susah payah pergi ke taman dan berjalan di tengah lautan manusia hanya untuk melihat bunga sakura yang pohonnya juga ada di sekolahnya?

Jawabannya gampang. Karena pemuda itu menyukainya. Pemuda yang dengan cengiran khasnya tekun menyingkirkan kelopak-kelopak yang berjatuhan ke rambut Sasuke itulah yang memaksanya untuk melakukan _hanami_. Pemuda yang saking inginnya ber-_hanami_, iasampai bangun pagi-pagi, memaksa _okaa-san_nya untuk bangun dan membantunya membuat bekal untuknya dan Sasuke. Walaupun awalnya Sasuke terus menolak, tapi keposesifannya langsung menguasai pikirannya ketika pemuda itu mengatakan ia akan mengajak Sai, teman sekelasnya yang katanya mirip Sasuke itu, untuk ganti Sasuke. Mana mungkin Sasuke membiarkan kekasihnya pergi berduaan dengan pemuda lain yang jelas-jelas ada rasa ke kekasihnya itu?

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang dekat danau kecil di taman itu. Senyuman kecil terbentuk di mulutnya yang tertutup masker itu. Tampaknya pergi ke taman ini membuatnya bernostalgia, memikirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam karena rasa bersalah yang muncul setiap kali ia mengingatnya.

Tapi, bagaimana kabar pemuda pirang berisik itu ya? Apakah sekarang ia masih berisik? Apakah ia masih suka bertingkah seenaknya? Atau apakah sekarang ia sudah menjadi orang yang benar-benar dewasa? Pertanyaan lainnya yang membuat hati Sasuke berdenyut sakit, ataukah sekarang pemuda pirang itu malah sudah membangun rumah tangga bersama dengan Sai? Atau dengan orang lain?

* * *

**Past, Present, and Future  
Pairing : SasuNaru  
Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance  
Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, TYPO, KLISE, fem!Kurama, DLL  
NO BASHING. Don't read it if you don't like it =) Let's make a peaceful fandom~**

* * *

Namanya adalah Naruto Namikaze. Untuk penegasan saja, dia seorang pemuda, bukan seorang gadis. Dia teman yang dikenal Sasuke dari SMP. Ayahnya dipindahkan tempat kerja di kota tempat Sasuke tinggal, jadi Naruto mau tidak mau ikut bersamanya dan mendaftar sebagai murid baru di kelas Sasuke waktu kelas 2. Meskipun waktu naik ke kelas 3 mereka beda kelas, namun mereka tetap sering bertemu di klub sepak bola.

Sewaktu masuk SMA, mereka baru sadar bahwa kedekatan mereka bukan semata-mata karena perasaan ingin berteman lagi, melainkan perasaan ingin memiliki satu sama lain seutuhnya. Karena itu, di pertengahan kelas 1, Sasuke memberanikan diri mencium Naruto, untuk memastikan apakah Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya atau tidak. Balasan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai jawaban untuk Sasuke. Sejak saat itulah mereka akhirnya mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pasangan.

Hari ini sebenarnya adalah hari peringatan kebersamaan mereka itu. Meski telah bertahun-tahun lewat, namun rasanya Sasuke masih saja ingat kelembutan bibir Naruto saat pertama kali ia menyentuhnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Itu adalah bibir pertama yang tersentuh oleh Sasuke, tentu saja selain keluarganya. Sasuke ingat sekali, saat itu ia mati-matian mengingat adegan ciuman di film yang diperlihatkan kakaknya kepadanya, hanya karena takut ia salah melakukannya. Namun ternyata saat memandang bibir Naruto dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, otak Sasuke hanya dipenuhi oleh Naruto saja sehingga semua bayangan itu buyar seketika. Untungnya, ciuman pertamanya yang ia lakukan di bangku yang sekarang juga ditempatinya itu menjadi kenangan yang indah.

Tapi menyakitkan untuk dikenang sekarang.

Sebenarnya, ini salahnya juga karena menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke taman tempatnya mencium Naruto untuk pertama kalinya, sekaligus taman saksi bisu sahnya hubungan mereka itu. Namun bagaimanapun juga walau sudah berpisah, Sasuke tetap ingin sedikit merayakan hari tersampainya cinta pertamanya dulu. Berpisah?

Ya. Kurang lebih 7 tahun lalu, beberapa saat setelah kelulusan mereka dari SMA, Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto dan mengejar impiannya menjadi pemain sepak bola profesional dengan menerima tawaran pamannya yang memang seorang pelatih terkenal untuk masuk ke klub yang ia tangani. Namun untuk itu, ia harus mau meninggalkan kota tempatnya tinggal dan ikut pamannya yang tinggal di kota yang jauh dari situ. Naruto pun paham dan menyetujui keinginan Sasuke untuk mengejar impiannya. Mulanya mereka dapat menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Namun, beberapa bulan setelahnya, barulah tampak kalau sang paman ini juga ingin mengambil Sasuke sebagai menantunya, dinikahkan dengan anak perempuannya. Bimbang karena merasa sedikit mendapat tekanan dan ada rasa hutang budi pada sang paman, ia akhirnya memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto dan memilih untuk mempertahankan hubungan baiknya dengan pamannya, dengan cara menuruti keinginannya. Beruntungnya dia karena Naruto bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan paksa menghalalkan segala cara untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Setelah memastikan tekad Sasuke dan minta waktu berpikir sejenak, Naruto akhirnya setuju untuk berpisah. Suara lembutnya si telepon waktu menyetujui perpisahan itu adalah suara terakhir Naruto yang terdengar oleh Sasuke. Setelah itu tidak ada kontak sama sekali di antara mereka.

Sekarang, Sasuke yang telah kembali ke kota tempat tinggalnya dulu hanya bisa mengenang masa-masa indahnya dulu sendirian.

Atau tidak.

Angin mendadak bertiup kencang, membuat Sasuke merapatkan jaketnya kembali. Sedikit terbatuk, ia menahan agar _beanie hat_ yang dipakainya itu tidak terlepas. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk demam ringan yang sedang melandanya ini. Namun belum selesai ia batuk, mendadak sesuatu yang hangat menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya kaget. Diraihnya benda itu dan ia lihat dengan dahi berkerut. Syal?

"Itu syal _Sola_!" Mendadak Sasuke mendengar sebuah teriakan anak kecil, disertai dengan suara derap kaki yang berlari.

Matanya memicing seketika ketika melihat sosok kecil itu semakin dekat dengannya. Meski sedang demam, tapi bukan berarti ia sudah hampir tumbang sampai-sampai penglihatannya pun menjadi tidak jelas dan menampakkan ilusi. Ia yakin benar akan hal itu! Tapi… kenapa ada Naruto mini yang datang mendekatinya?

Bocah kecil itu terengah-engah ketika sampai di dekat Sasuke yang masih agak syok sambil terus memegang syalnya. Tampaknya ia baru saja berlari sekuat tenaga. Setelah mencoba menetralkan napasnya, bocah itu menyodorkan tangannya ke Sasuke. "_Ji-san_, itu syal _Sola_!"

Sasuke masih tidak dapat bereaksi. Ia memang rindu pada Naruto. Tapi bukan berarti ia harus berhalusinasi melihat Naruto berada di dekatnya dalam versi mini. Tapi, kalau dilihat lagi, siapa lagi yang punya garis-garis kumis kucing di pipi itu selain Naruto? Selain itu, rambut pirang dan mata safirnya…

"_Ji-san_?" Naruto mini itu mengerutkan dahi sambil memandang Sasuke. Tampaknya ia heran Sasuke tidak menanggapinya tadi. Sejenak ia berpikir, lalu sepertinya ia mendapatkan pencerahan. Setelah menepuk dahinya perlahan, ia membungkuk pada Sasuke. "_Telima_ kasih sudah mengambilkan syal Sola, _ji-san_." Sungguh anak yang sopan dan menarik. Apa ia pikir Sasuke tidak meresponnya karena ia bertindak kurang sopan?

Menyadari bahwa ia harus segera memberikan respon, Sasuke lalu menyodorkan syal di tangannya itu pada si bocah pirang di depannya. "I-ini…" Matanya melirik ke syal itu lagi. Namun matanya seketika membulat ketika menyadari sesuatu yang dirasanya familiar mengenai syal tersebut.

"_Telima_ kasih, _ji-san_." Si bocah mengambil syal itu dari tangan Sasuke dan langsung berusaha mengenakannya di leher. Tangan kecilnya itu berulang kali mencoba memasangnya dengan benar, namun syal itu malah membelit kepalanya.

Agak tersadar bahwa Naruto mini di depannya itu membutuhkan bantuan, Sasuke segera melepas lilitan syal tersebut. "Kubantu." Ia bukan tipe yang suka dekat dengan anak-anak, kalau boleh jujur. Namun ia merasa kalau bocah di depannya ini bukanlah sembarang bocah. Apakah ia benar-benar Naruto yang menciut? Ah, pikirannya ternyata memang sudah ngawur.

Tangannya membantu melilitkan ulang syal itu pada si bocah rambut pirang sehingga syal itu akhirnya terpasang dengan sempurna di sekitar leher si bocah. Bocah itu hanya diam saja sambil sesekali memandang Sasuke, dengan tatapan agak curiga. Siapa juga yang tidak curiga jika bertemu dengan seseorang yang memakai topi dan masker sampai hampir menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya, juga bersuara serak?

"Selesai," ucapnya sambil memandang hasil karyanya. Tak lupa, sedikit lirikan ke bagian ujung syal yang agak menggantung itu. Sebuah nama dan gambar berbentuk rubah terajut disana. "Namamu Sora?"

"Bukan, _Sola_ itu adikku," ucap bocah itu cepat. Namun secepat ia menyahut, secepat itu juga ia menutup mulutnya, terlihat seperti baru saja salah mengucapkan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak terucap. Rupanya bocah ini masih cedal, batin Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke, yang lalu sedikit terbatuk. Angin menjelang musim dingin ini sungguh tidak baik untuknya yang memang sebenarnya sedang demam. Untunglah tadi ia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan ke taman ini, sehingga ia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto mini ini.

Namun bocah itu menggeleng keras-keras. "Nggak kukasih tahu." Matanya mengeluarkan aura tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Papa dan mama bilang aku nggak boleh _sembalangan_ kasih tahu nama ke _olang_ yang _balu_ ketemu." Si bocah mengungkapkan alasannya. Nampaknya ia anak yang benar-benar patuh pada orang tua. Benar juga sebenarnya. Bahaya baginya untuk langsung mengucap nama ke orang yang baru dikenal. Tunggu, bahkan kenal saja tidak.

Tangan Sasuke meraih ujung syal si bocah lagi. Walaupun ia tidak memberitahukan namanya, namun entah kenapa si bocah itu betah berdiri di depan Sasuke dan membiarkannya menyentuhnya. Sasuke memandangi bentuk rubah itu, kemudian ia berpikir sejenak. "Kyuu…bi?" Ya, akhirnya ia mengingat nama khusus yang diberikan Naruto untuk rubah-rubah yang ada di aksesorisnya. Akhirnya nama itu pula yang ia berikan untuk simbol rubah yang ia buat di syal yang dulu pernah ia buat dan berikan ke Sasuke saat Natal. Simbol rubah, yang mirip dengan yang terajut di syal yang dipakai si bocah itu.

Ekspresi bocah itu mendadak berubah ketika Sasuke menyebutkan nama simbol rubah tersebut. Menyadari bahwa bocah itu agak tersentak, Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap si bocah. Dahinya berkerut dan ia berpikir dengan segera. Apakah simbol rubah di syalnya itu juga diberi nama 'Kyuubi' dan bocah itu kaget ketika Sasuke mengetahuinya? Jangan-jangan, anak ini benar kenal dengan Naruto…

"Apakah syal ini dari seseorang bernama Naruto?" tanyanya cepat. Hatinya berdesir kencang ketika menyebut satu nama yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Mata bocah itu membulat dan mulutnya agak menganga, terkejut. "Kenapa _ji-san _tahu nama mamaku?" Ia berseru dengan kaget, lalu ekspresinya kembali berubah menjadi ekspresi 'aku keceplosan!' lagi. Tangannya kembali menutup mulutnya, berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan hal yang tidak perlu lagi.

Kedua tangan Sasuke langsung ditaruhnya di kedua pundak si Naruto mini itu. Ia tidak salah dengar? Mamanya bernama Naruto? Memang jika benar begitu, maka tidak heran anak ini punya kesamaan fisik dengan Naruto! Tapi bukankah Naruto seorang pria? Kenapa ia yang disebut mama? Jangan-jangan, ia menikah dengan seorang pria. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa memiliki anak? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dengan seketika di benak Sasuke. Dahinya berkerut menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Naruto adalah mamamu?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus menatap anak yang masih menutupi mulutnya itu. "Lalu siapa papamu? Dimanakah mereka sekarang?" Ia berkata dengan terburu-buru, ingin segera mendapatkan kejelasan atas kejadian ini.

Tapi bocah itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, menolak untuk memberitahu lebih lanjut lagi.

"Aku bukan orang asing! Aku mengenal mamamu dan aku hanya ingin tahu apa kabarnya dan keberadaannya sekarang. Beritahu aku!" Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Perasaan rindu yang melimpah itu sekarang bercampur aduk dengan rasa pedih yang datang akibat mengetahui kalau mantan kekasih yang masih ia cintai itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan ke-keukeuh-an Sasuke, bocah itu tetap membungkam mulutnya erat-erat sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia sepertinya tidak takut dengan Sasuke yang terlalu memburunya itu.

Angin berhembus, tidak terlalu kuat. Namun itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke merasakan hawa dingin menerpanya kembali dan ia terbatuk. Mau tidak mau, ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pundak si bocah pirang itu. Untung dia memakai masker, jadi setidaknya masih ada penghalang agar ia tidak menulari si bocah yang katanya anak dari Naruto itu. Tapi bodohnya ia, syalnya malah tidak ia bawa karena yakin kerah _coat_-nya saja sudah cukup tebal untuk menghalangi angin.

Baru saja Sasuke akan memalingkan wajahnya, bocah pirang itu sudah meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Hangat. Seperti barusan digosok-gosokkan. Seketika, kepala Sasuke menjadi lebih dingin lagi sekarang.

"_Ji-san_ nggak apa? Kenapa nggak pakai syal?" tanyanya dengan nada agak khawatir. "Mama selalu bilang, kalau dingin walau cuma sedikit, aku _halus _pake syal _bial _nggak kedinginan."

Sasuke tersenyum pahit di balik maskernya. Anak ini sungguhlah duplikat dari Naruto. Masing teringat di benaknya, dulu sepulang kencan di hari Natal, Naruto sempat-sempatnya membelikan selimut di sebuah toko karena melihat seorang gelandangan yang sudah tua tidur di pinggir jalan dengan ditutupi satu kain tipis saja. Jadilah uang yang harusnya ia pakai untuk membeli setelan baru pun ludes. Sekarang, anaknya pun bahkan sepertinya khawatir kepada Sasuke yang masih berlabel sebagai orang asing untuknya.

"Tadinya mau kukasih syal soalnya aku nggak gitu kedinginan. Tapi ini syal adikku," ucapnya agak merasa bersalah.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke menepuk dan membelai rambut si pirang itu. Kelembutan itu pun sangat nyaman di tangannya. Ia seperti bisa merasakan kalau ia menepuk Naruto, mantan kekasihnya itu, secara langsung.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak apa." Sasuke meyakinkan si bocah. "Papa dan mamamu pasti sangat bangga punya anak sepertimu."

Ya, pastilah Naruto sekarang telah membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia. Entah bagaimana caranya Naruto mempunyai anak, tapi yang Sasuke tahu dari informasi sewaktu anak ini kelepasan ialah bahwa Naruto telah menikah dan mempunyai dua orang anak. Bocah di depannya yang duplikat dari Naruto sendiri, juga satu anak yang lebih kecil bernama Sora. Melihat warna safir bocah itu, rasanya Sasuke ingin menangis. Ia sungguh rindu pada Naruto! Ingin sekali ia menemui Naruto, memeluknya, lalu meminangnya agar Sasuke bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya seumur hidupnya. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, anak di depannya ini adalah hasil cinta Naruto dengan orang lain. Tanda bahwa Naruto sudah memberikan cintanya itu ke orang lain, bukan ke Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu saja! _Meleka _selalu bilang _meleka _bangga dan sayang aku," pamer si bocah itu dengan penuh rasa bangga. "Aku juga sayang banget sama _meleka_. Papa mama selalu bilang, kalo aku _nulut_, _meleka_ bakal lebih bangga lagi."

Si bocah ini nampaknya benar-benar sayang pada Naruto dan suami Naruto sekarang. Iri, Sasuke sungguh iri. "Lalu dimana mereka sekarang? Kamu ke taman sendirian?"

Bocah itu menggeleng. "Tadi kami _baleng-baleng_ ke taman. _Telus _tadi aku lihat ada tupai, jadi mau kutangkap buat kukasih ke _Sola _soalnya aku udah pinjem syalnya. Tapi _kalena lama-lama _ganggu, syalnya kulepas. Eh _telus _mendadak ada angin yang bikin syalnya _telbang_…" Bocah itu nampaknya sudah sedikit lebih terbuka ke Sasuke, tidak seperti tadi dimana ia menolak untuk bercerita sama sekali.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Bocah ini bercerita tentang dirinya yang sedang nyasar, tanpa ada ekspresi takut sedikit pun. Jadi dengan kata lain, ia terpisah dari keluarganya karena mengejar tupai dan syal? Berarti… Naruto pun sedang ada di taman ini? Apakah Sasuke bisa menemuinya?

"Mau kubantu mencari papa mamamu?" tawar Sasuke. Sebenarnya sedikit tidak tulus, ia ingin mempunyai alasan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

Bocah itu menggeleng. "Tidak usah. _Telima _kasih, _ji-san_. Kata mama aku nggak boleh ikut sama _olang _asing."

Sasuke berdecak. Bocah ini penurut dan keras kepala. "Kau akan tersesat lagi nanti."

"Nggak apa," sahut bocah itu cuek. Ia malah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke dengan santainya, tidak takut tertular demam ringan Sasuke, juga tidak berusaha mencari keluarganya. "Kata papa, kalau aku _nyasal_, aku nggak boleh kemana-mana dulu. _Meleka _yang nanti bakal _nyali _aku soalnya _meleka _sayang sama aku. Jadi dimanapun aku _nyasal_, papa sama mama pasti bakal nemuin aku." Bocah itu berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. Tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk memainkan syalnya.

Mendengar sahutan si bocah, Sasuke menghela napas berat. Seandainya ia tidak pergi meninggalkan Naruto waktu itu, pasti ialah yang akan menjadi 'papa' dari si bocah ini. Tapi…

"Kalau begitu, kutemani sampai papa mamamu datang, bocah," Ia melirik si bocah pirang itu. "Aku ingin bertemu mereka juga."

Bukannya menatap dengan rasa terima kasih, bocah itu malah mengerutkah keningnya, curiga dengan Sasuke. "Apa _ji-san _juga mau minta foto _baleng _papa juga?"

Tentu saja Sasuke mengernyit. Foto? "Maksudnya?"

Bocah itu mendengus dan mencibir dengan agak kesal. "Tiap _pelgi_, _olang-olang _pada datang dan minta foto _baleng_ sama papa. Ato minta tanda tangan," gerutunya dengan nada sebal dan kaki diayun-ayunkan. "Padahal papa kan papaku. Kenapa _halus _foto _baleng olang_ lain?" Terselip nada kecemburuan di suaranya.

Sekarang Sasuke seperti mendapatkan petunjuk baru lagi. Naruto sepertinya menikah dengan orang yang terkenal. Apakah dengan Sai? Sai kan dari dulu sering memenangkan perlombaan lukis. Siapa tahu ia kini telah menjadi pelukis terkenal. Yah, kalau begitu, mungkin ini memang yang terbaik bagi Naruto. Naruto pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih dengan suami yang berbakat dan terkenal. Tidak seperti Sasuke, seorang pemain sepak bola gagal yang pernah memutuskannya dengan embel-embel ia lebih memilih mencapai impiannya.

"Tidak." Sasuke berusaha meneguhkan hatinya lagi agar tidak terpuruk. Seorang Uchiha harus bisa tetap tegak walau sedang ada dalam badai. "Aku hanya ingin melihat papa dan mamamu."

Sekarang kepala pirang itu melirik Sasuke sejenak, lalu mulutnya sedikit menampakkan senyum. "_Ji-san _pasti kaget lihat papa dan mama," ucapnya. "Mama itu nggak kayak mama-mama yang biasa. Mama itu cowok, sama kayak aku dan papa. Tapi _menulutku_ sama papa, mama itu cantik, apalagi kalau pagi-pagi pakai jepit _lambut _waktu masak. Kalau papa, papa _kelen _banget. Aku nggak _milip _papa tapi aku pengen jadi kayak papa kalo udah _besal_," lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar. Ia terlihat sangat bangga pada orang tuanya.

Senyum tipis tersembunyi di balik masker Sasuke. "Ya… Mamamu pemuda tercantik, termanis, dan terbaik yang pernah kutemui," ucapnya lirih dengan nada pahit.

Seperti tidak dapat menangkap kepahitan dalam nada Sasuke, bocah itu mengangguk dengan kuat, matanya masih menampakan binar. "Iya kan? Kata papa, papa _olang _paling _beluntung _di dunia soalnya bisa dapet mama, dapet aku, sama dapet _Sola._" Ia tersenyum lebar-lebar sampai tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu tertarik. Cengiran itu, sama dengan cengiran Naruto.

Bersamaan dengan ucapan dari si bocah, hati Sasuke seperti diserbu ribuan tombak. Lagi-lagi ia hanya dapat membayangkan, kalau saja ia tidak meninggalkan Naruto, ialah yang akan jadi orang paling beruntung itu.

Dulu ia kira, keberuntungan adalah waktu dimana pamannya itu menawarinya untuk masuk ke klub yang ia latih. Keberuntungan yang akhirnya membawa kehancuran untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke harus membuang hatinya agar bisa memendam penyesalan setelah memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Naruto. Walaupun akhirnya ia menerima pernyataan cinta sepupu jauhnya yang merupakan anak dari pamannya itu, namun ia masih saja tidak bisa tidak memikirkan Naruto, membayangkan kalau Naruto-lah yang ada bersamanya. Hal itulah yang akhirnya memutuskannya untuk juga mengakhiri hubungan dengan anak sang paman itu setahun setelah ia mencoba bertahan. Seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, memang sang paman tidak mencampurkan antara masalah pribadi dan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pelatih. Hanya saja, Sasuke tahu sang paman memendam kekecewaan padanya. Ia rasa, sejak tahu putrinya berhubungan dengan Sasuke, sang paman sudah menaruh harapan yang terlalu besar. Akibatnya, Sasuke makin diliputi dengan rasa bersalah yang akhirnya membuatnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari klub binaan sang paman itu.

Dari kenalan di tempat barunya, Sasuke memang menemukan pelatih lain. Seorang Uchiha tidak bisa kembali ke tempat asalnya tanpa membawa hasil yang berarti. Karena itulah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke rumahnya dan tetap tinggal di daerah tempat ia tinggal waktu itu. Namun ternyata, ia harus mau berlatih ulang dari awal lagi dengan para orang baru yang masuk di klub. Bakatnya itulah yang akhirnya membuat sang pelatih baru ini mulai mengakui Sasuke. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke memang dikenal sebagai orang berbakat di dalam klubnya.

Sampai satu setengah tahun lalu.

Saat itu Sasuke yang mulai gila latihan untuk menghabiskan waktunya, sengaja pergi ke tempat latihan sewaktu hujan lebat dengan menggunakan motor yang ia pinjam dari temannya. Naas, motor itu tergelincir dan menyebabkan Sasuke harus merasakan kerasnya aspal jalanan. Motor itu rusak di beberapa bagian, dan Sasuke harus mengganti biaya perbaikannya. Tapi itu tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan luka yang harus ditanggung Sasuke. Luka goresnya memang banyak. Tapi lututnya terluka cukup parah karena membentur aspal, yang mengakibatkannya harus menjalani operasi. Dari situlah mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya terjadi. Operasi tidak menjamin bahwa lututnya akan baik-baik saja ke depannya.

Beberapa bulan tanpa latihan sepakbola membuat Sasuke merasa sangat tertekan. Di waktu kosongnya, ia hanya bisa memikirkan berapa kemajuan yang bisa ia dapatkan jika ia tidak harus beristirahat seperti ini. Selain itu, rasa bersalah pada Naruto, juga pada sang paman, tetap membayangi dirinya. Karena merasa tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke akhirnya nekat latihan lagi sebelum waktunya. Sesuai kecemasan sang dokter, di pertandingan akhirnya Sasuke ambruk di lapangan. Nyeri pada lututnya sudah tak tertahankan. Setelah itu walau diobati pun, jangankan untuk berlari-lari di lapangan bola, untuk berjalan cepat saja lututnya merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat.

Keputusan final yang mau tidak mau harus ia ambil, ia harus berhenti dari klub dan kembali ke kota tempat rumahnya berada. Sebulan yang lalu, ia kembali. Sasuke merasa ia adalah prajurit yang pulang dalam keadaan tidak utuh dan tanpa membawa kemenangan bagi apa yang ia perjuangkan. Namun apa daya, keegoisannya selama ini telah menyakiti banyak pihak dan tidak membawa hasil yang baik sama sekali.

Ia lelah.

"Lalu, lalu…" Ucapan riang dari si Naruto mini dengan seketika membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Lihat, sekarang pun ia akhirnya harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia harapkan bisa menjadi rumah tempat ia pulang pun, sekarang telah mempunyai rumah tangga dengan orang lain. "…mama juga bilang kalau ialah yang paling _beluntung_ karena bisa mendapatkan papa, aku, dan _Sola_!"

Rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke berteriak kalau dulu cinta Naruto itu hanyalah untuknya, bukan untuk pria lain. Namun dari pernyataan si bocah, terlihat sekali kalau Naruto menikmati kehidupan barunya, bersama dengan pria yang ia cintai. Sasuke sudahlah bukan bagian dari hidup Naruto lagi.

"Mamamu sungguh mencintai papamu ya…," ucap Sasuke lirih, harus menelan kepahitan itu lagi.

Si pirang mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Sangat! _Meleka _selalu kasih cium selamat pagi tiap _hali_! Papa juga manjain mama. Bahkan dulu katanya, masakan mama yang udah jadi hitam itu tetap dimakan papa. Katanya papa sampai sakit _pelut bebelapa hali_. Tapi demi papa, mama lalu _belajal _masak sampai _akhilnya sekalang _bisa masak enak! Bahkan _sekalang _aku dibuatin bekal tiap _hali._"

Rupanya saking senangnya membicarakan orang tuanya, si bocah sampai lupa ia tidak boleh terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Sungguh berbahaya sebenarnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak ingin menghentikannya. Walau rasanya sakit, namun ia ingin tahu tentang kehidupan Naruto sekarang. Kecemburuan memang melanda hatinya waktu mendengar Naruto belajar memasak untuk suaminya. Dulu bahkan ia menolak mati-matian waktu Sasuke bilang ingin makan bekal bikinannya! Apa artinya cinta Naruto untuk suaminya lebih besar daripada cintanya untuk Sasuke dulu?

"Tapi pokoknya aku mau jadi _kelen _kayak papa! Papa bisa nyanyi sambil main piano. _Sualanya kelen _abis! _Gital _juga bisa! Biola juga bisa! Papa pokoknya _kelennnn_!"

Jadi bukan dengan Sai-kah? Batin Sasuke penasaran. Setahunya, Sai tidak bisa bermain musik. Dengan siapakah? Apakah dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal? Rasanya Sasuke jadi tambah cemburu lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin jadi atlet olahraga saja? Mamamu dulu kan bisa bermain sepak bola," tanya Sasuke ke bocah yang mengayunkan kaki dengan riang ini.

Gelengan didapatnya sebagai jawaban. "Nggak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Kata mama, badanku _dali _kecil udah gampang capek. Nggak boleh maksain _dili_. Maen bola tetep boleh, tapi _kalena _capek, jadi cuma bisa _bental. _Kadang main sama mama juga sih." Ia menatap kakinya yang mengayun-ayun di bawah. kelihatannya bocah ini sebenarnya ingin jadi atlet sepakbola juga, hanya saja kondisi membuatnya harus berpikir ulang.

"Apa kau sedih?" tanya Sasuke. Walau si bocah tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke merasa bebannya sedikit terbagi.

"Sedikit." Ia sedikit mengatupkan telunjuk dan jempolnya, menunjukkan seberapa sedikit ia sedih. "Tapi papa bilang, kalau aku masih punya bakat yang lain." Sinar terpancar dari mata bocah itu, membuat Sasuke sedikit tertegun. "Aku bisa main _dlama _lho. Kata papa, aku _kelen _waktu main _dlama_," pamernya dengan bangga. "Jadi, kata papa, boleh sih sedih soalnya aku nggak bisa maen bola lama-lama. Cuma nggak boleh _telus-telusan _sedih. _Olang _punya bakat sama jalannya masing-masing. Kalo gagal di satu bidang, coba di bidang yang lain. Nggak boleh telus _belhenti _di satu tempat, tapi _halus _jalan lagi. Mungkin ada jalan lain yang lebih pantes buatku," celoteh si bocah dengan nada serius. "Aku _kulang ngelti altinya _sih, cuman kalau kata papa, kayak gitu." Cengiran lebar muncul di wajahnya. Kelihatannya tadi dia hanya menirukan omongan papanya.

Namun ucapan itu berarti untuk Sasuke. Selama ini apa yang ia lakukan? Hanya melarikan diri dari kenyataan bahwa ia harus berhenti main sepak bola, juga hanya merenungi diri karena menganggap dirinya adalah produk gagal yang tidak punya tempat bersandar lagi. Agaknya ia harus berterima kasih ke suami Naruto yang secara tidak langsung telah membuat beban pikirannya sedikit berkurang lewat si Naruto mini.

"Kau pasti bisa jadi pemain drama yang keren." Tangan Sasuke beralih untuk mengusap kepala pirang itu.

Cengiran ala Naruto itu diberikan si bocah ke Sasuke. "Makasih, _ji-san_!" Diberi cengiran seperti itu, mau tidak mau hati Sasuke mencelos. Ekspresi si bocah saat ini sangat, sangat, sangat mirip dengan Naruto. "Tapi omong-omong, mana _istli ji-san_? Mana _ba-san_nya?" Bocah itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengira kalau Sasuke sudah beristri. Ia tidak tahu pertanyaan polosnya itu seperti garam yang ditaburkan ke luka Sasuke.

Sedikit terbatuk, Sasuke lalu tersenyum pahit.

"Dengar, bocah." Tangannya masih berada di atas kepala pirang itu. "Dulu aku punya orang yang seharusnya jadi _ba-san_ kepunyaanku sekarang. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Sangat. Tapi aku sudah tak akan bisa memberitahukan itu padanya lagi. Aku terlambat. Ia sudah punya orang lain. Bahkan aku sudah tak bisa meminta maaf karena sudah meninggalkannya dulu." Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa ia mau saja berceloteh ke bocah yang kelihatannya bahkan belum genap 5 tahun itu. Hanya saja, hatinya sudah terlalu pedih untuk memendamnya sendiri. "Mungkin itu yang terbaik. Orang lain itu lebih baik dariku dan aku terlalu menyedihkan untuk diberi kesempatan kedua. Bahkan aku sudah tak akan punya kesempatan kedua itu."

Menjadi seorang Uchiha yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan irit bicara bukan berarti membuat Sasuke harus membungkam mulutnya walau kepedihan sedang merajai hatinya. Ia bisa berdiri tegak. Hanya saja, ia butuh sokongan juga dari pihak lain.

"Hhh…" dengusnya. "Lupakan kata-kataku tadi, bocah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bercerita kepa…"

"Beda!" seru bocah itu tiba-tiba, membuat dahi Sasuke berkerut.

"Apa?"

"Ucapan _ji-san _nggak sesuai sama ucapan mama!" Ekspresi bocah itu sekarang menunjukkan raut yang agak sedih. "Dulu aku _belantem _sama Gaa-_chan _dan bilang kalau aku nggak mau temenan lagi. Tapi _balu bental _aja aku udah kangen pengen maen _baleng _sama Gaa-_chan _soalnya Gaa_-chan _nyenengin_._ Mama bilang ke aku, aku _halus _minta maaf ke Gaa-_chan _entah gimana _calanya_. Kalau ngaku salah, minta maaf. Kalo udah _benel-benel _minta maaf, _belalti _aku punya kesempatan kedua, buat temenan lagi sama Gaa-_chan._ Dan kalo udah temenan lagi, aku nggak boleh ngomong jahat kayak gitu lagi. Tiap _olang _punya kesempatan kedua kalo _meleka _emang mau jadi lebih baek lagi. Kata mama lagi, kalo aku nggak minta maaf, mungkin aku bakal nyesel _telus _sampe kapan pun. Jadi, aku minta maaf ke Gaa-_chan_, dan kayak kata mama, kami temenan lagi dan aku nggak nyesel!" celotehnya riang.

Kalimat yang keluar memang kalimat polos ala anak kecil bercerita pada umumnya. Mungkin lagi-lagi dia hanya menirukan ucapan-ucapan mamanya. Namun sangat menusuk bagi Sasuke. Ia ingin punya kesempatan sekali lagi, untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto dan membuatnya tahu kalau Sasuke masih mencintainya. Ia tidak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa Naruto sudah punya keluarganya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin Naruto tahu, lalu setelah itu Sasuke bisa melepas Naruto sepenuhnya. Walau susah, Sasuke akan mencoba dan menghadapi kenyataan, mencari jalannya sendiri untuk ke depannya.

Naruto mengajarkan itu kepada anaknya. Jadi tidak mungkin kan, ia tidak memberi kesempatan kepada Sasuke untuk meminta maaf dan menjalin relasi dengannya sekali lagi, walau sebagai teman saja?

"Itu tupainya!" Mendadak si bocah berseru dengan kerasnya sambil melompat dari tempat duduknya. Ia menunjuk ke suatu arah. Belum sempat Sasuke memperingatkan agar tidak jauh-jauh dan tidak lari-lari karena takut ia kecapaian, bocah itu sudah melesat pergi. Mungkin staminanya sudah kembali karena sedari tadi hanya duduk dan mengobrol dengan Sasuke saja.

"Tunggu, bocah!" seru Sasuke, disertai batuk kecil karena mendadak berseru. Ia baru bangkit dari tempat duduknya ketika angin bertiup agak kencang lagi, membuat lehernya menjadi dingin lagi dan batuk kembali menyerangnya. "Angin sial!" makinya di tengah batuk. Begitu ia menengok untuk mengejar bocah itu, ternyata kepala pirang itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Tambah lagi, ia agak pusing karena berdiri tiba-tiba tadi.

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas bangku itu lagi. Ia baru akan mencoba menyusun kejadian barusan ketika mendadak sebuah bola datang dan mengenai kakinya. Untung saja bola itu datang dari sebelah kiri. Bayangkan jika lutut kanannya yang kadang nyeri itu yang kena.

Tangannya meraih bola di kakinya itu dan menatapnya. Apakah ia harus terikat dengan rasa sakit hati tiap melihat bola seperti ini? Sedikit diputarnya bola itu, dan ia terkejut mendapati sesuatu yang familiar dengannya. Gambar rubah tercetak disana. Gambar rubah yang ia pesan agar dibubuhkan di bola, waktu ia memesan bola untuk dihadiahkan ke Naruto di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Maaf!" seruan terdengar dari arah datangnya bola tadi. Suara derap kaki yang berlari pun terdengar semakin dekat, dan akhirnya berhenti di sebelah tempat duduk Sasuke. Agak terengah, suara itu lanjut berbicara. "Maaf, tadi hanya kutendang pelan, tidak tahunya bisa tergelinding terbawa angin sampai kesini!"

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Tanpa menyahut, ia berdiri masih dengan membawa bola itu. Lalu perlahan, ia menengok ke arah sumber suara tadi, dengan satu tangan membuka topinya. Matanya akhirnya terpaku kepada sosok di depannya itu, ke mata safir yang perlahan membulat itu. Itu adalah mata yang selalu ia kenang selama bertahun-tahun belakangan ini, mata yang membuatnya merasakan kehangatan tiap kali menatapnya. Ekspresi itu pun sudah sangat Sasuke rindukan. Sosok di depannya ini ternyata tidak terlalu berubah.

"Sa…suke?" lirih sosok itu masih dengan ekspresi syok. Safirnya menatap kekelaman onyx Sasuke.

"Lama tak bertemu, Naruto." Sasuke mencoba sebisa mungkin agar suaranya tak terdengar bergetar. Untunglah ia sedang lumayan serak sekarang, jadi kegugupan lewat suaranya bisa tertutupi. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik… Dan….kau?" Naruto, si pirang mantan kekasih Sasuke itu hanya bisa agak tergagap. Mana ia tahu kalau ternyata Sasuke juga ke taman di hari peringatan jadian mereka dulu?

"Seperti yang kau lihat, tidak begitu sehat hari ini. Demam ringan." Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sasuke tidak boleh langsung menerjang lelaki di depannya ini walau ia ingin. Ingat, lelaki itu sudah jadi milik orang lain.

Ekspresi Naruto menampakkan kekhawatiran, membuat Sasuke merasa makin berat untuk melepas Naruto. Mereka terdiam sejenak, kelihatannya saling menata hati masing-masing. "Dan kau malah berjalan-jalan saat demam… Sungguh bebal," desis Naruto, sepertinya sudah siap untuk berbicara lagi. "Mana tidak pakai syal pula…" Ia melepas syal yang melilit lehernya, lalu menyodorkannya ke Sasuke.

Ini membuat Sasuke tambah tersiksa. Perhatian Naruto padanya itu tidak berubah. Bagaimana bisa ia harus melepaskan dan merelakan Naruto kalau Naruto-nya saja masih menaruh perhatian terhadapnya? Sasuke tidak langsung menerima sodoran dari Naruto. Ia harus memantapkan hatinya lagi. "Bukankah kau harusnya lebih cemas karena putramu hilang? Bukan saatnya berbagi syal denganku bukan?" Ia harus bisa bersikap begini ke Naruto. Jangan sampai perasaannya justru tambah besar.

"Putraku?" Dahi Naruto berkerut.

"Ya, anak lelaki ceria yang sangat mirip denganmu dan sedang mengenakan syal adiknya."

Ekspresi Naruto tambah menunjukkan keheranan. "Demammu parah sekali kah? Kau membuatku takut, teme. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah menghamili siapapun…"

"Bukan menghamili, dobe. Tapi kau dihamili dan kau jadi mamanya. Bocah itu juga mirip sekali denganmu!" Sasuke memang tidak tahu bagaimana cara Naruto mempunyai anak, tapi kalau bocah itu menyebut Naruto mamanya, asumsinya adalah Naruto dihamili, entah bagaimana caranya.

Naruto memberanikan diri mendekat dan mengecek suhu badan Sasuke lewat keningnya, membuat jantung Sasuke agak berdegup kencang. "Teme, kelihatannya demammu sangat parah sampai-sampai kau lupa kenyataan bahwa aku seorang lelaki. Lagipula, dengan siapa aku memilik anak?"

Sasuke mengerjap. Ia tahu yang tadi itu bukan halusinasinya saja. Meski demam, ia masih sadar kok! "Kau kan sudah menikah dan punya dua anak, dobe! Masa kau lupa dengan anakmu sendiri?"

Naruto menyampirkan syal ke pundaknya dan menepuk kedua pipi Sasuke pelan. "Sadar, teme! Aku bahkan belum menikah! Pacar pun tidak ada! Bagaimana bisa aku punya anak?"

Sasuke seperti tertampar. Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang? Apa yang tadi sudah terjadi? Siapa bocah tadi kalau ternyata dia bukan anak Naruto? Rasanya kepala Sasuke seperti mau pecah sekarang. Ia ingin pulang dan mengistirahatkan diri dengan minum kopi pahit atau makan sup tomat.

Tapi tentu saja ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dipastikan. Ia yakin kali ini ia tidak salah dengar ucapan Naruto sebelumnya.

Bola di tangannya ia gelindingkan ke bangku tempatnya duduk tadi, lalu ia mengambil kedua tangan Naruto yang masih menempel di pipinya. Hangat. "Benarkah kau belum menikah? Benarkah kau bahkan tidak punya kekasih?"

Mata Naruto berubah sayu. Safir itu meredup dan Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto menghela napas berat. "Benar."

"Kenapa?" Detak jantung Sasuke bertambah cepat. Rasanya ada yang meluap dalam dirinya.

"Karena aku bodoh, tidak bisa mencintai orang lain sebesar cintaku pada seorang lelaki brengsek yang sudah mencampakkanku untuk mengejar impiannya."

Sasuke tahu, Naruto hanya menyindirnya. Namun sindiran itu malah seperti ungkapan cinta yang masuk ke telinga Sasuke. Bolehkah Sasuke berpikir kalau Naruto masih mencintainya? Kalimat-kalimat dari bocah pirang tadi mengalun lagi dalam benak Sasuke. Ya, saat ini ada kesempatan kedua ditawarkan kepadanya. Tinggal pilihannya saja, apa ia akan mengambilnya atau tidak.

"Bolehkah aku minta kesempatanku lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat. Ia tidak peduli _image_ Uchihanya yang menjunjung harga diri tinggi-tinggi itu akan hilang. Pokoknya ia ingin memohon cinta dari lelaki pirang di hadapannya itu. "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Ternyata memang aku tidak bisa kalau tidak bersama denganmu. Berilah kesempatan kedua itu padaku dan aku akan membuatnya menjadi kesempatan terakhir yang kau pernah berikan padaku. Kalau aku mengecewakanmu lagi, kau bisa lakukan apa yang kau mau terhadapku dan…"

Ucapan itu terhenti ketika Naruto membebaskan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke. Rasa kecewa langsung menjalar di benak Sasuke. Apakah sedalam ini rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naruto waktu Sasuke memilih untuk meninggalkannya dulu? Tidak, pastinya lebih dalam lagi.

"Katakan kau membenciku, Naruto. Dengan begitu aku baru bisa meyakinkan diriku kalau aku memang sudah tidak bisa meraihmu la…"

Lagi-lagi ucapannya terhenti ketika mendadak Naruto membuka masker yang dikenakan Sasuke, meraih belakang kepalanya untuk didekatkan, lalu mencium bibir pucat itu tanpa peduli ia akan tertular demam Sasuke.

Sudah lama sekali sejak Sasuke merasakan tekstur lembut itu di bibirnya. Kehangatan itu menjalar dari bibir ke kepala, lalu menguasai akal sehatnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan demamnya. Tangannya meraih pinggang Naruto, membawanya mendekat lagi. Tidak ada lidah dalam ciuman kali ini, hanya dua bibir saling mengecap, menyalurkan kehangatan dan perasaan ke satu sama lainnya.

Sedikit melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke memandang lekat mata safir di depannya itu. Ia harus menkonfirmasi sesuatu sebelum meyakinkan diri lebih jauh kalau ini adalah kenyataan.

"Apa ini artinya aku dapat kesempatan kedua, Naru? Aku sudah pernah meninggalkanmu dan…"

"Aku mencintaimu." Naruto memotong kalimat Sasuke, memandang kekelaman malam yang terlukis di bola mata Sasuke itu dengan safirnya yang mulai mengeluarkan setitik air. "Aku mencintaimu, teme." Ia tersenyum.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Kristal bening yang bahkan tak pernah ia tampakkan kepada orang tuanya sejak ia masuk masa puber itu sekarang mulai terlihat menggenangi matanya. Tiga kata yang baru saja didengarnya itu sudah cukup sebagai jawaban atas segalanya. Kini ia tahu, ia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjadi lelaki paling beruntung itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, dobe," ucapnya sambil mencium bibir Naruto sekali lagi, hanya ciuman kecil. "Menikahlah denganku."

* * *

_**7 tahun kemudian…**_

Angin di penghujung musim gugur itu bertiup pelan, menerbangkan momiji yang berserakan di tanah. Tidak begitu banyak pengunjung yang memasuki taman ini. Musim dimana momiji berubah warna menjadi kemerahan itu sudah lewat. Udara juga bertambah semakin dingin tiap harinya, membuat banyak orang lebih memilih untuk melewatkan waktu di tempat yang lebih hangat. Namun berbeda dengan satu keluarga yang sedang berkunjung ke taman ini.

"Lho, dimana Menma?" Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari toilet, menengok ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari sosok anak sulungnya. Rasa-rasanya tadi ia masih bermain di dekat si bungsu, yang masih berusia dua tahun. Namun sekarang yang ada di bangku taman itu hanyalah Sasuke dan putri kecilnya. Putranya entah menghilang kemana.

"Dia pergi entah mengejar apa, dobe," sahut Sasuke sambil membenarkan kunciran si bungsu yang sedang dipangkunya itu.

Naruto hanya bisa berdecak. "Anak itu… Sudah kubilang jangan lari seenaknya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau dia sampai kecapaian?"

Sasuke tampaknya tenang-tenang saja. "Tenang, dobe. Kalau dalam 15 menit dia tidak kembali, aku akan mencarinya. Pasti akan ketemu. Lagipula dia sudah hampir 5 tahun. Biarkan dia lebih bebas bermain lagi. Aku sudah menasehatinya, kalau ia tidak tahu jalan pulang, diam saja di tempat. Aku yang akan mencarinya."

Naruto berdecak sekali lagi sebelum duduk di samping Sasuke. "Kau ini bisa-bisanya tenang sekali…" Pandangannya ia alihkan ke putri bungsunya di pangkuan Sasuke. Sifat tenangnya itu sangat mirip dengan papanya. Lihat saja, walau dari tadi sang kakak berkegiatan disana-sini, tapi si bungsu dengan tenang memainkan bonekanya. "Tapi jujur saja, sampai beberapa tahun lalu, aku tidak menyangka kalau bisa duduk disini bersamamu lagi, dilengkapi dua anak yang lucu seperti ini. Siapa sangka kita akan balikan lagi di hari yang sama dengan hari jadian kita dulu."

"Kau yang sudah memberiku kesempatan kedua, Naru…," sahut Sasuke, masih sibuk dengan rambut kelam putrinya.

"Tiap orang berhak mendapatnya." Naruto menerawang. "Lagipula, kalau aku tidak memberikannya padamu, mana mungkin aku bisa merasakan punya suami orang terkenal?" candanya.

Sasuke tersenyum, tipis tapi tulus. Siapa sangka ternyata ia punya bakat alami di bidang musik? Dari dulu ia hanya memfokuskan diri ke bola saja, sehingga ia sangat jarang memainkan piano di rumahnya. Ia memang bisa memainkannya sejak SD, tapi karena kesukaannya adalah sepak bola, maka ia lebih cenderung beraktivitas di luar. Sejak kembalinya ia pada Naruto, Sasuke jadi lebih sering berada di rumah dan mencoba kembali pianonya. Kadang karena permintaan Naruto, ia juga bernyanyi sambil main piano. Suara Sasuke sebenarnya bagus, hanya saja biasanya ia irit bicara di depan orang lain, dan tidak terlalu suka menyanyi di depan orang lain. Namun kali ini berbeda. Beberapa lagu pun ia ciptakan untuk mengusir rasa bosannya sementara kakinya harus diistirahatkan lagi agar tidak terasa nyeri.

Siapa sangka iseng-iseng Naruto yang merekamnya dan ditunjukkan ke Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, malah membuatnya berjalan ke jalannya yang sekarang. Fugaku menunjukkannya pada rekan bisnisnya yang juga musisi. Karena tertarik pada permainan dan bakat Sasuke mengkreasi lagu, ia mulanya meminta Sasuke berduet dengannya di suatu acara. Tak disangka, respon para tamu sungguh bagus. Bahkan akhirnya Sasuke menampilkan lagu kreasinya sendiri. Sejak saat itu, akhirnya rekan Fugaku itu malah menawarkan kerja sama dengannya. Tentu saja tidak gampang masuk ke dunia musik seperti itu. Namun Sasuke sudah mantap ingin mencobanya. Lagipula, ada Naruto yang juga selalu membantunya dan memberikan dukungan. Akhirnya, beberapa tahun setelah Sasuke mulai debutnya, kini ia bisa memetik hasilnya sebagai pencipta lagu, penyanyi, juga pemain musik. Beberapa album dan single telah dikeluarkannya, dan orang-orang kini telah mengenali wajahnya. Bahkan sebentar lagi ia menghadapi tantangan berakting di sebuah film, walau bukan sebagai peran utama karena ini baru akan jadi akting perdananya.

Tidak hanya kesuksesan di karir, Sasuke pun mendapat keluarga yang ia idamkan. Tentu saja setelah ia melamar Naruto di hari mereka bertemu kembali itu, Naruto tidak segera menerimanya. Butuh waktu setahun sampai Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia menikah dengan Sasuke. Merasa ingin mempunyai anak juga, segera setelah menikah, mereka langsung menghubungi institut fertilisasi yang memungkinkan pasangan sesama jenis untuk mendapatkan momongan lewat rahim pinjaman. Sel telur hasil donor lalu dibuahi oleh sperma Naruto dan Sasuke untuk dapat diproduksi jadi embrio. Yang jadi donor dan peminjam rahimnya? Sebutlah Uchiha Kurama, kakak sepupu Naruto yang sekarang juga istri dari Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Untung saja Kurama memenuhi semua persyaratan yang diperlukan untuk menjadi pendonor dan peminjam rahim. Hasilnya adalah dua anak mereka yang sekarang. Setelah anak pertama lahir, mereka kembali meminjam rahim Kurama untuk diisi embrio beku yang dulu diproduksi bersamaan dengan embrio Menma.

Terjawablah sudah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah menumpuk di benak Sasuke. Dengan kelahiran kedua anaknya itu, kini semuanya menjadi jelas. Kejadian sebelum mereka dipertemukan kembali, munculnya anak Naruto, serta ucapan-ucapan yang membentuk Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang sekarang, semuanya sudah terlihat.

Sasuke dan Naruto masih saling mengenang masa lalu sambil bermain dengan si bungsu ketika terdengar seruan dari suatu arah.

"Mama!" Begitu Sasuke dan Naruto menengok, mereka bisa melihat seorang bocah pirang dengan fisik menyerupai Naruto berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Bocah itu langsung menyeruduk kaki Naruto sesampainya ia di tempat mamanya itu.

"Kata papa, Menma tadi mengejar sesuatu. Mengejar apa?" tanya Naruto sambil membelai lembut kepala anaknya itu.

"Tupai dan syal." Suara datang malah dari arah Sasuke. Ia melirik Menma, lalu tersenyum mendapati ekspresi kebingungan pada anaknya itu.

"Itu kau tahu kalau dia mengejar tupai, teme… Tadi kenapa pura-pura tidak tahu?" protes Naruto, dibalas dengan kedikan bahu Sasuke. "Eh, mengejar syal juga? Lho, kamu pakai syalnya Sora ya?"

"Iya, syalnya _Sola _lucu sih! Tapi tadi waktu _ngejal _tupai, ada angin nakal _nelbangin _syalnya _Sola_!" jelasnya dengan muka serius. Ia lalu menempatkan diri di pangkuan Naruto. "_Telus _waktu mau balik, di _kulsi _udah nggak ada mama, papa, _Sola_. Yang ada malah _ji-san _yang kayaknya _balu _sakit. Kelihatannya teman mama. Kami _bicala sebental _tadi."

Mata Naruto membulat. "Eh? Teman mama? Kau bicara dengan lelaki tak dikenal? Mama sudah bilang kalau Menma nggak boleh bicara sembarangan sama orang nggak dikenal kan?" Ia agak panik. Sasuke di sebelahnya hanya mendengus geli.

Menma tidak segera menjawab. Ia perlahan menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan melihat ke arah matanya, dibalas dengan senyuman misterius dari papanya itu. Ia lalu menatap ke depan lagi. "Menma nggak sampe nyebutin nama kok! Mama tenang aja." Untungnya Menma memang punya kebiasaan membedakan cara menyebut dirinya sendiri waktu berhadapan dengan orang lain dan pada wakatu berhadapan dengan orang tuanya. Ia cenderung terdengar lebih manja di depan orang tuanya dan memanggil diri sendiri menggunakan namanya. "Tapi… Menma kayaknya _pelnah _lihat _ji-san _itu sebelum ini kok! _Olang_nya baik!" lanjutnya, mengingat kalau _ji-san _itu memujinya dan orang tuanya. "_Telus, ji-san_ _balu _sedih. Dia pisah sama _ba-san. _Menma lalu nasehatin kayak nasehat mama sama papa." Menma terlihat bangga, merasa dirinya dewasa karena telah menasehati orang. "Tadi abis ada angin lagi, Menma mau balik ke _ji-san _lagi, eh _ji-san _udah nggak ada. Malah ada papa sama mama lagi."

Naruto agak merinding mendengar cerita anak sulungnya ini. Masakah _ji-san _yang dimaksudnya itu penunggu taman?

"Tapi apa _ji-san _bisa balik sama _ba-san _lagi ya? Kasihan _ji-san_…," lirih Menma.

Mendadak, Menma merasakan ada tangan besar yang menyentuh kepalanya. Kenyamanan dari tangan ini hampir sama dengan kenyamanan dari tangan yang mengelus kepalanya beberapa menit lalu! Bedanya, yang beberapa menit lalu sedikit terasa lebih panas dari tangan kali ini.

"Jangan khawatir," ucap Sasuke, mengacak pelan rambut Menma. "_Ji-san _itu berterima kasih ke Menma lho. Berkat Menma, dia sudah kembali bersama lagi sama _ba-san_ kepunyaannya. Bahkan _ba-san_nya sudah mau jadi istrinya _ji-san _tadi lho."

"_Benal_?" Mata Menma terlihat berbinar senang. "Tapi kok papa tahu? Papa kan nggak ketemu sama _ji-san _tadi!" Ia memandang Sasuke dengan heran.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto yang ternyata juga heran, lalu kembali ke anaknya yang ekspresinya sama persis dengan ekspresi heran Naruto. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum misterius.

"Itu rahasia."

**END**

***hanami: acara melihat bunga sakura pada waktu bermekaran.**

* * *

**Lama nggak update, malah muncul bawa fic baru =P Refreshing abis stres selama beberapa minggu X(  
Nama Sora berasal dari salah satu cosplayer Naruto favorit saya yang barusan meng-cosplay anak perempuan Sasunaru dengan menggunakan nama Sora. Tentang rahim pinjaman dan donor sel telur, dapat dari website institut fertilisasi x))) ehehe. So, I'm so sorry if there's something wrong with my explanation about it.. xO  
Menma is Plotting masih dalem proses pengerjaan, jadi nggak bakal discontinued. x) hope I can type it as fast as I can. Hope I can bring the mood back.  
Mind to RnR?  
-chiimao13-  
**


End file.
